


Work It Out

by orphan_account



Series: Wonder Boys [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, lowkey Clark/Bruce, rated for language, robin!dick grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason may not be a nighttime ass-kicker like his maybe-boyfriend, the well-loved boy wonder, Robin, but he's just as talented when it comes to helping out in the field. Talented enough to catch the eye of Batman (who was already keeping an eye out on the boy his sidekick was so keen on spending time with) that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-d
> 
> the layout of Gotham is based off of the Arkham games! (Expect Lady Gotham to show up at some point in the series!)
> 
>  
> 
> most of this is Jason's POV, hence why Dick and Bruce are called Robin and Batman

Jason's sitting on the roof of the old Gotham Casino, waiting for Robin. He wouldn't say they were _seeing_  each other (he didn't even know the damn guys actually name) but like… they were definitely sorta seeing each other? Robin and him haven't exactly gone on any dates but it's not like they really can considering Robin isn't sure about sharing his real identity (which Jason doesn't blame him for, trust is hard to come by in Gotham and not just on her streets either).

Jason's not even startled when Robin lands next to him, having flown down from one of the higher buildings. "Hey," the older boy grins as he presses himself against Jason and sits down. Jason's learned that Robin is super affectionate which seems weird considering he's _Batman's sidekick._ Robin leans over and kisses the corner of his eye, his cheek, then presses a small kiss against Jason's lips.

"Hey there, pretty bird," Jason greets him, wrapping his arm around Robin. "You and daddy Bats got anything planned tonight?"

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons I got here so quickly," Robin says, leaning his head on Jason's shoulder. "You remember when we first met you said you got into the Iceberg Lounge?" Jason nods yes slowly, skeptically, which Robin takes as the key to continue, "I need to get in there; Penguin's got some kinda arms deal going on with Two Face's thugs and I'm positive it's happening inside."

"It doesn't take much to get in," Jason says, "I just kinda slid one of the brutes up front half a pack of cigarettes I swiped from one of his other buddies."

  
Robin shifts from leaning against Jason to lying down with his head in his lap, "and they let you in, just like that?" Jason nods in affirmation as he begins to card his fingers through Robin's hair. "If I wasn't dressed in my uniform do you think I could get away with that? I _need_ to get in there, Jay."

"I don't know," Jason shrugs, he's not worried for Robin exactly, but he's not exactly keen on the idea of him going in without any of his tools. "I take it daddy Bats doesn't know what you're up to?" When Robin freezes and looks up at Jason, smiling awkwardly, Jason laughs. "You wouldn't need to get in there with your civvies if he knew what you were doing."

"He thinks Two Face is too territorial to work with any of the other creeps."

Jason leans down and kisses Robin's forehead, nodding. "I get where he's coming from but," he pauses, thinking for the right words, "can you really trust a bipolar criminally insane dude with split personality disorder?" Robin gives him a weird look, confused how Jason knows that kind of information. "I live on the streets, baby bird, word gets around easily."

"So you think I should do it?" Robin asks, seemingly more comforted that Jason doesn't disagree.

"I know you're not gonna like this suggestion but I'm gonna say it anyways," Jason says, sighing. "Maybe you should let me snoop around in the Lounge first."

Robin sits up, then twists so he can look at Jason, "you're right," he begins, "I don't like it at all."

"Have you ever even been in there?" Jason asks, and when Robin doesn't answer him he takes it as a no. "All I'm saying is you let me see what information I can get out of the assholes inside, then later on you can sneak in through the door connected to the old museum."

"The Iceberg Lounge is connected to the museum? Sorry I've only ever been in at night." The sidekick asks, making Jason laugh and peck his lips. "Fine, fine, fine," Robin gives in, "we go in at the same time, though."

* * *

Jason's been leaning against a wall in the back of the lounge for almost an hour now, waiting for Robin to finish up. The two had decided (aka Jason forced Robin) to wait to leave together. Last time Jason saw him, Robin was snooping around, except the boy had gone radio silent. So Jason, not wanting to admit he was worried for his _whatever Robin is to him,_  waited like a good little boy (for once).

He doesn't wait much longer, though, because Robin does more than a good job to alert Jason to where he is. The door next to him thuds loudly but nobody seems to notice over the loud music (or care) and when he opens it, a batarang is lodged into the wood. The door leads into a corridor connected to the museum, and Jason can hear laughing on the other side.

  
He's not surprised Robin laughs when he fights, not even slightly. His _whatever the hell Robin is to him_  is a ball of energy and practically thrives off adrenaline.

Jason makes sure to stay close to the walls as he makes his way towards the action, not wanting to excessively put himself in harms way. He sees the guys Robin's fighting with before he sees the dark haired boy himself. Jason doesn't really know how good of a fighter Robin is, just knows that he pulls back when they wrestle around on the roofs. Jason _does_ know that it's like seven against one and that he doesn't like the odds. So he does what any kid would do when his vigilante boyfriend is maybe outnumbered; he throws a vase at the back of the nearest guys head. When the guy whips around, Jason uses the creeps momentum to throw him off balance by kneeing him in the crotch _hard_ and swiping his legs out from under him.

Jason doesn't have time to admire his work when Creep Number Two and Three come at him. Number Two swings at him while Number Three goes to swipe at him with a knife. "What the fuck," Jason hisses, swerving out of the way of the knife. He angrily stomps on the other guys foot before doing the same to the guy with the knife. Number Three (aka knife guy) tries to swipe at him again but the force of it is dulled thanks to Jason probably breaking a few toes. Which makes it easier for Jason to grab the knife and twist it out of the guy's hand and chuck it down the hall, away from them. (Jason wouldn't have thrown the weapon away any other time, but Robin was here and Jason wanted to be good for him).

Jason gets lost in it, the world of fighting currently built around Robin and him. Robin hasnt stopped laughing yet, just keeps twisting and turning out of sight and attacking all while smiling and chatting away. Jason's kinda surprised how well they're holding their own (mostly himself). Robin was trained by Batman, he _should_  be holding his own but Jason? Jason's a street kid who's spent a mere few months mimicking and adapting the moves he sees Robin do.

Jason's technique is basically disarm, stun, attack. It's helped him with the assholes on the street, and in all reality, Penguin's asshole thugs are pretty much the same. Well, the ones without guns are.

Jason doesn't really know how much time passes but soon enough there's only one guy left. Jason elbows him in the gut and is about to sweep his legs out from underneath him when Robin swings from the ceiling and kicks the guy in the side of the jaw with as much weight as he can. When Robin lands he doesn't even stop to survey the long corridor, just sweeps Jason up in a hug and spins him around.

  
"Jay," he laughs when they slow down. He tucks his face into Jason's neck and Jason can feel the laughter bubbling inside Robin. "Jay, holy shit," he says again, "you don't even know how excited I am." When he pulls away, Robin is still grinning largely. Jason doesn't understand why Robin is so smiley but he still lets himself get wrapped up in the happiness Robin is radiating.

"Hey," Jason whispers into Robin's hair, still holding him tightly, "did you find what you were looking for?"

Robin pulls his head away and lifts up a flash drive, "and a lot more." Robin's smile seems to have multiplied. To someone like Jason who grew up on the streets, it's intoxicating how genuinely happy Robin is. Jason pulls him back in and kisses him once but Robin holds him in place and peppers little kisses all over his face.

Jason pulls away again and laughs despite Robin's needy look, "c'mon, pretty bird, we can't stand in here. Someone could walk in at any time." Robin nods and latches onto Jason's hand, pulling him through the door leading into the museum. Jason isn't sure where they're going, just hopes that Robin isn't thinking of making out in _here._

"Hang on tightly," Robin says, guiding Jason's arms around him. He then curls his own arm around Jason's waist and points his grapple gun at a hatch in the ceiling, pulling them up. They tumble onto the roof of the museum, the two boys still clutching at each other. Jason has Robin pinned down so he can't get up and is laughing into the older boy's shoulder. The confused look on Robin's face only makes Jason laugh harder.

When Jason's calmed himself (to the point where he's only slightly giggling) he says, " 'm an adrenaline junkie," but that only makes him burst out laughing again. It's contagious Robin realizes, Jason's laughter, and he's soon joining in too.

Once they've calmed down, Jason rolls off from on top of Robin and lays on his back next to him instead, their shoulders touching, head resting on Robin's outstretched arm. It's cold in Gotham even though it's May (any natural Gothamite knows that the city follows her own climate schedule) but Jason's glad he has Robin to keep him warm.

Jason knows they should be alert, it _is_ Gotham City at night, but he quickly realizes he doesn't care. Jason also knows that he isn't acting himself, that he's better with Robin around. He never wanted to be a crook, to be a street rat, but he had to because everybody else thought he would. Everyone but Robin.

Jason turns his head so he's looking at Robin, who in turn is looking at the stars. He's very aware he's staring but he knows Robin doesn't mind. They lay like that until Jason gently rests his eyes and listens to Robin breathe, but he's interrupted from falling asleep by Robin poking him in the side. "Jay," he whispers, "I'm bored."

Anybody who has spent more than five minutes with Robin knows he's restless, that he always has to move. Jason tries to indulge him but _damn_ does that kid have a lot of energy. Jason peeks an eye open, surveying the situation, unsure if he wants to follow through his idea. The roof has a lot of angles and they're directly in the middle, so the odds of them falling off are slim.

Robin seems to have the same idea, though, and half-lunges half-rolls onto Jason and pins him down. "No fair!" Jason complains, "give a guy a warning." He wraps his legs around Robin's hips and jerks them to the side to off balance him, getting the older boy to topple over.

They don't exactly wrestle. Jason knows Robin may not be a lot stronger than he is but he's more skilled when it comes to these things, so Jason's main goal is to keep Robin pinned to the ground. The main reason Jason doesn't lose _completely_  every time they horse around like this is because he grew up fighting dirty, which is something Robin isn't entirely used to.

Except it's not just dirty — its _dirty._ So when Robin inevitably ends up back on top, Jason holds Robin against him and rolls his hips, which earns him a few seconds when Robin focuses on grinding down instead of pinning. Jason takes his well-earned opening and rolls them again, this time placing one knee between Robin's legs and pins his arms above his head. He leans down, close to Robin's face, and grins smugly.

"You look like a cat who got the cream," Robin says, grinding back onto Jason's leg.

"What's up with you Batboys and cats?" Jason asks, now using only one hand to pin Robin's wrists down, his other moving to pin Robin's hip into the ground.

Robin groans and goes pliant, "talking about my mentor's sex life is a mood killer, Jason."

Jason only laughs and slides the hand on Robin's hip up to the emblem on his chest. He leans down and kisses him, this time with no intention of stopping because they might get caught. Jason's grip on Robin's wrist slacks, they both know Robin can only be held down for so long before he goes a little stir crazy. They channel his energy into little shifts, like Jason moving to straddle him which has Robin's hands coming to rest on Jason's hips.

Robin's hands barely slide under and up Jason's shirt when the younger boy breaks apart from him and looks up at something behind Robin. "How fuckin' long have you been there?" he asks and suddenly Robin knows exactly what's going on. Robin sighs and rests his head in his hands, hoping the night and hands cover his redness.

Batman doesn't say anything, but whether that's on purpose or because he's shocked, Robin doesn't know. What's more shocking to him, though, is how calm Jason is about this. Most people cower in fear when the damn guy shows up but not Jason, no. Jason looks amused, like being caught making out _with_ Batman's sidekick _by_  Batman is funny. It's not funny. Not even slightly.

After a few moments of awkward silence with Batman staring at Jason, Jason grinning up at Batman, and Robin trying not to explode from awkwardness, Batman finally speaks, "I assume you're Jason." Robin wants the situation with _now._

"Aww, pretty bird," Jason coos, suddenly looking at Robin again, "you've told daddy Bats about me!" His tone is teasing but Robin can see the pink rising to his cheeks anyways. "What else you know about me, Detective," Jason asks, still grinning wide.

  
Robin's eyes snap up and he groans, not liking where this is going. "Jason Peter Todd, 16 years old, your mother is deceased and your father is in prison."

Jason doesn't falter, he actually seems giddier. "I'm shocked," he says, "I assumed the Worlds Greatest Detective would have dug deeper than the basics."

"I trust Robin's judgement," Batman replies, face seemingly less distant and cold than before, "although I'm considering looking into you more now that I know the nature of your relationship."

"Our relationship?" Jason snorts, "what you can't say we're boyfriends or somethin'?"

Robin's cheeks flare up again and he tightens his grip on Jason's jacket sleeve. "Is there something you need, Bru– Batman?"

"Your comms were off," Batman states, ignoring the question, "and Batgirl said she hadn't seen you since you left."

"So you came to check up on me?" Robin asks, and Jason can start to see the barely concealed attitude behind the question.

"I came to make sure you were safe," Batman growls, which seems to be his default way of communicating, "the GPS in your mask are still on, why are you so close to the Iceberg Lounge?"

Robin huffs and gently pushes himself away from Jason, giving him an apologizing look. He reaches into a pocket on his belt and pulls out a USB, tossing it to Batman who catches it easily. "Passcodes to Cobblepot's weapons caches. The locations aren't exact, though, just keywords and such."

"I'm pretty sure there's one in the Falcone shipping yard," Jason joins in, now sitting cross-legged about a foot or two behind Robin. "You ever seen those Northern Refrigeration trucks driving by? The ones with the silver and blue detailing? Those trucks come in and out of there all the time at weird hours." When both Batman and Robin look at him for a valid explanation (and source), Jason sighs, "there's a guy who I sell cigarettes to, he drives one of those vans. Well, he did until Bats here broke his arm in three places. I'd say don't show up there in your fancy ride but I'm not sure you tested your new tires yet."

Batman nods his head, taking the information in, and Robin only rolls his eyes at him before stage whispering to Jason, "that means thank you in Bat speak."

"It means go home," Batman interjects, "it's two in the morning and you have to be up tomorrow morning."

Robin's shoulders deflate a little, "you don't want me to help you finish up patrol?"

Batman shakes his head, "I'm going to check out the shipping yard and then I'll be heading back. Batgirl is finishing up with Poison Ivy, she should be back before three." Robin nods and motions for Jason to stand up so they could leave, but Batman grabs his upper right arm, "wait for me in the Batcave." Robin pales visibly but manages to nod again.

He and Jason stand at the edge of the roof, Jason latched onto Robin while the older boy gets out his grapple gun. Jason turns when they land on the other roof and sees that Batman's gone.

"I'm sorry," Robin begins once they land on a rooftop far away from the museum, "didn't want you to meet him like that. I think he was impressed, honestly, you helped with a case _and_ you weren't scared of him."

Jason barks out a laugh at that, shaking his head. "I was fuckin' terrified," he admits, "but I know he wouldn't hurt me." Jason's eyes soften and the hand he had around Robin's waist moves to hold his hand.

Robin knows what Jason is too embarrassed to say, so he squeezes his hand and says it instead, "I wouldn't let him hurt you, wouldn't let _anybody_ hurt you."

Jason snorts but leans up the few inches to kiss Robin's temple, "if anyone asks, I punched you for implying I couldn't save my own ass."

Robin laughs and wraps his arms around Jason, then rests his head on the boys shoulder, suddenly realizing the fullness of how tired he was. "Did you mean it?" he asks, voice only slightly muffled from talking into Jason's shoulder, "when you said we were boyfriends."

Jason tenses slightly but relaxes just as quickly, "yeah," he frowns slightly, suddenly anxious, "should I not have said that?"

Robin shakes his head as much as he can and kisses Jason on the jaw, "I'm glad you did," he admits, "means I know this is real for both of us."

* * *

Dick didn't go straight home like Bruce asked, he had stayed with Jason for a few more hours. When he got to the Batcave it was a little after four and Bruce was already there. He was sitting in front of the Batcomputer, still dressed in his uniform just minus the cowl.

Dick drops his mask and gloves onto the table next to the monitor, not knowing what to say. He was hoping to officially introduce Bruce and Jason differently. It had been almost four and a half months since he and Jason had met but he was still wary about how Bruce would react to all this.

Bruce doesn't turn around in his chair, just continues to stare at whatever he's working on, "did Jason return safely?"

"You know he did," Dick sighs, trying not to fight with Bruce but still getting annoyed with his mentor. He knows Bruce was probably following his location again, he might have even listened in on the comms if he didn't trust Jason and Dick had kept them on.

Bruce swirls his chair so he's facing Dick, "I'm not upset that he's a boy," he states. Dick's slightly taken aback; he never thought him having a _boyfriend_ would have been a problem. Dick bites his tongue and doesn't mention he knows anything about how often Bruce and Clark flirt to be normal, how he thought it would be hypocritical of Bruce to be homophobic. "He's a good kid."

"But?" Dick asks, fully knowing from Bruce's tone that there's more to this conversation than acceptance and approval.

"He's got a rough past; he lives on his own _and_ on the street," Bruce points out, like Dick didn't already know these things about his own boyfriend. "All I'm saying is, we should keep an eye on—"

"— you are _not_ spying on Jason, Bruce," Dick cuts in.

Bruce rolls his eyes, more annoyed than angered at his ward being disrespectful, "I was gonna say I could train him, he could join us."

Now _that_ catches Dick off guard. "What?" he asks, not sure he heard Bruce correctly.

"I was on patrol the other night and somebody stole the tires off the Batmobile," he says, turning back around to work on the Batcomputer again, "all four tires were removed and stacked next to the car, tire iron resting on top." When Dick gives him a confused look, Bruce continues, "Jason referenced the car losing a wheel even though nobody knew about it."

"You want to recruit my boyfriend," Dick states, "because he managed to remove your tires." Bruce nods. "I'd call you batty but that's a bad joke even for me." Dick grabs his gloves and mask off the table and turns away to go to his room and shower. "Can we leave Jason out of this? I just want something normal for once."

Dick is about to climb up the stairs when Bruce's voice stops him. "You would be able to talk to him without a mask on." Dick stands still for a second, thinking it over. Being able to go out with Jason during the day would be wonderful _and_ they could work together. He just didn't want Jason to get hurt.

"I'll ask him tomorrow night."

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce so easily accepts Jason because that's basically what he did in the comics? Like "You jacked my tires, come be my Robin"
> 
> He's also not as cynical/paranoid because it's towards the beginning of his time as Batman
> 
> have questions/headcanons about this verse? hmu at fearlessmurdock on tumblr


End file.
